Fel Tainted (Fel)
Fel Tainted (Fel) is an Uncommon trait that can be obtained by corruption ritual or gained during some assignments. It is a collective trait that refers to various body and mind modifications. Can be obtained repeatedly with new effects. Known Fel reactions by "Corrupt a slave" assignment: Failure You start with a low chant where every syllable is a violation of the very air around them. The chant rises and rises to a crescendo and shadows begin to twist and unnaturally writhe around (slave). The shadows spin around the slave's body faster and faster... and then vanish like they never been more than a mere trick of the light as the power that you were gathering is snuffed out leaving your skin tingling. Oh well, you figure, if the fel powers were perfectly reliable they'd be ruling this entire miserable little reality already. You can only guess what Edridriel made of it as you take them back to their proper place in the pit. Mind Break (Slave only) (Willpower becomes 0) The sheer force of the corruption blasts apart your slave's mind in a single instant leaving them a drooling unresponsive blank-eyed mess upon the floor. You don't believe the damage to their wits is entirely permanent, but it will surely take some time to recover from this experience. Trait removal: -Stubborn The corruption slowly but surely erodes Slave's previously iron will leaving them an easier prey to the sweet taste of degradation. -Clumsy "The corruption infuses Slave with a new energy unlike any of they have felt before as it quickens their reactions and perceptions." -Greedy "The corruption twists your mind as you cannot serve two masters leaving the lure of gold not having quite the same hold on you as it used too." -Strong "The corruption seeps into your muscles leaving you enfeebled." Trait gain: -Dancer (Dan) (+15 to Slave estimated value) "The ruinous powers are whimsical as for while they may happily take away without mercy they now lavish a gift upon Slave of near supernaturally fluid dancing ability that would make them the perfect fit in some demonic lord or lady's harem." -Slutty (Slt) (+5 to Slave estimated value) "Slave's cheeks visibly heat up as the corruption alters their very way of thinking about sex and sensuality and how they will now increasingly crave both of them and as often as possible." -Sex Addict (Sex) (+5 to Slave estimated value) "Slave's cheeks flush as an desperate unshakeable need begins to burn within them. They are soon shaking with helpless desire with no signs that it is ever going to stop..." -Tentacles (Tcl) (Rare) (+40 to Slave estimated value) "The corruption causes one of their arms to flow bulge and contort alarmingly as things writhe and twist inside before the skin bursts apart splattering sickly sweet smelling slime everywhere and revealing several phallic grasping tentacles in place of the former limb." -Clumsy (Clu) (-5 to Slave estimated value) "With the changes to Slave's body there is no way that they could ever be as coordinated as they were before." -Obedient (Sub+) (+50 to Slave estimated value) "Your slave opens their lips to scream but nothing comes out but a desperate exhale. You can't exactly place why but when they open their eyes again something has changed and then they start to tremble. "Where... where am I?" If you weren't sure that something has changed before their voice is now meek and very demure. She blinks a few times and seems to becoming slowly more of her surroundings. "I am your slave?" she asks, with eyes submissively downcast. "That's right." "This one understands," she says sweetly. "I will be a good girl." -Debutante "The ruinous powers are whimsical as for while they may happily take away without mercy they now lavish a gift upon you of renewed youth making you look like you're only just barely of age. You're not sure how to feel about it as while losing almost a decade is nice it's hardly going to command respect..." Physical Assets: Breast expansion "Slave is suddenly bent double as the dark energy surges into their chest. They are unable to stop themselves from moaning wantonly as their breasts noticeably expand." Horns (-5 to Slave estimated value) "Slave looks visibly uncomfortable as bones shift beneath the skin before they sigh in relief as small horns slide outwards from the forehead and releasing the pressure." Permanent whorish makeup (+5 to Slave estimated value) "The corruption carreses Slave's face plumping their lips up into a constant sulty pout. The energy further seeps into their face leaving it painted with permanent garish makeup to look as whorish as possible." Ears gain: Floppy Ears (+5 to Slave estimated value) "Slave has the oddest expression as their ears shift to the top of the head while growing fuzzy, significantly more lengthy and a lot more floppy. You don't do much to fight the urge to crack up laughing at the sight of the new totally adorable bunny ears like one of the lago'mae beastkin." Tail gain: Silken Tail (+10 to Slave estimated value) "They shift uncomfortably as an insistent pressure forms at the base of their spine before bursting outwards into a long luxurious silken tail similar to a quintari's." Decorative Wings (+10 to Slave estimated value) "The corruption pools in their back before bursting outward in one sudden motion forming a pair of small bat-like wings. In their confusion they give them an experimental flap, but these things are purely ornamental and are definitely not going to be getting them off the ground anytime soon." Eye change (Fel-touched) (-5 to Slave estimated value) "The dark power burns deep with its corruption leaving them with a permanent visual reminder in their eyes of what they have experienced. " Third Eye (-10 to Slave estimated value) "Slave winces as with painful slowness a new eye forms on their forehead and then blinks for the first time." Shoulder Bone Spikes (-10 to Slave estimated value) "The corruption boils arounds their shoulders causing several bone spikes to burst outwards while not breaking their smooth skin giving them a truly savage appearance."